TORMENTA - Book I - Divine Intervention
by Rovera
Summary: I'm planning this to be an epic fantasy story. The greater gods are threatened by something worse than any demon. Unable to act in the mortal plane, their only hope to protect their world is to resort to their fragile creations Based on the world of Tormenta by Jambo Editors - Brazil.


**This is the first chapter of a big epic story that I'm woking on. This is my very first story here, I would love if you guys take a look. **

**The story is based in the World of Arton, a world that is not my creation, but from a book editor from Brazil, my home country, I created the story, but some characters were already created by this editor. The world is a classic fantasy-medieval scenary, with many planes, gods, magic, races, etc.**

**Next to each name of important characters there is a footnote with detailed description. I did that in order to save time of those more dynamic readers.**

* * *

**TORMENTA**

**BOOK I – DIVINE INTERVENTION**

**Chapter 1 – A new member**

Khalmyr, the god of order and justice and therefore unable to disguise emotions, was clearly worried, with one hand resting on the pommel of his sword and the other covering the mouth of his tense face. Him and the other 18 Greater Gods[1] stood on the magnificent Hall of Order, where extraordinary reunions of Gods, such as this, were carried on. The hall was a perfect circumference with pillars rising to infinity, made of a stable fusion of matter and energy. The mere sight of a faint light of such pillars could inspire many lifetimes of adoration, study, fear and honor in any mortal being.

The Hall of Order had always been the same, for the essence of order and justice never changed through the millennia, and, although each god had similar power among themselves and a great portion of freedom with creation, the mighty Khalmyr was the judge and executor of all. And yet, he was unable to break the heavy silence that weighted on all gods present, for things have changed in the Pantheon, and change dreaded the God of Order, for risk and chaos are imminent after change.

That would explain why his brother Nimb, god of chaos, seemed so comfortable. Parading through the hall in the form of a teenage maid with cat ears, cheerfully serving drinks for the other gods. He was the only one able to occasionally, and embarrassingly, break the silence in the hall with a childish tone voice and the clinking sound of cups:

More tea of rabbit jumps Miss goddess of knowledge?

Would you like to taste this tonic made of pure abysm edges, Mister god of courage?

Lena, you haven't event touched your gamblers bluff juice!

Nimbs drinks were usually made exactly of what the name implied and, of course, nobody in the hall dared to sip. Khalmyr moved his eyes from his brother and made eye contact with all the other gods, with a deep breath, they knew he was coming. They could feel, at the exact center of the hall, reality being distorted by pure nothingness. Not the kind of nothingness that mortal minds can conceive, the vacuum, or a black hole, but the pure destruction of reality itself: the annihilation of the foundations of reality, the corruption of all forms of energy and the control over of time. Although all the greater gods were immortal and way beyond powerful, they couldn't contain some reaction before such inconceivable manifestation. The goddess of life, Lena, shred a tear, Tauron and Arsenal, gods of courage and war, sped their hands to their weapons, the goddess of knowledge took notes furiously and Nimb danced his way to the place where he was supposed to be.

In the center of the hall of order, the Tormenta emerged. Materialized in a thin and tall humanoid form, with three arms and three legs evenly distributed around the body, in the top, the head would house four insect-like faces, each pointing one direction. Its skin was red and chitinous, covered in blades and crusts that could not be measured, pointing at angles that do not exist. The tall creature had somewhat of a nobility in it though, as if that form was fit for a meeting with the gods, and slowly silence would fill the hall again. But before that Khalmyr spoke:

This session has officially started. – his voice was strong and clear, aimed at all, devoid from doubts, improvisation or misinterpretation from anyone that would hear it. As you all know, since the beginning of time the Pantheon was composed by 20 greater gods, each one an entity, a manifestation representing something greater in this universe. Each god has its own plane of existence, which reflects the ideals of its owner, houses the souls of fallen mortals and grants indestructibility to the referred god. But today my brothers - he could not hide a hint of anger growing in his voice, like the prosecutor that personally wishes to punish the criminal – we stand before one that did the unimaginable, we stand here as 19 greater gods because he, foul Tormenta - and he pointed the index finger to the aberration in the center of the hall - , invaded the plane of Glórieen, goddess of elves, annihilating forever the soul of all inhabitants, corrupted and mastered her plane of existence, forcing her to flee as the minor god that she is now. As if the elf massacre by the orcs wasn't enough for her.

**In Arton, the creation plane, an elf kid is forced to retreat while orcs burn her city.**

Khalmyr's anger boosted the other gods spirit and vengeful feelings, a mortal that listened to that would have imploded in commotion and anger, ready to sacrifice its own life for justice. The mere look of all 19 gods was already crippling the creature in the center of the hall and, unable to resist, she fell on her three knees, squirming, a tremendous force holding her in place.

For defying the laws of existence in this world, and corrupting all that you touch, the sentence for all your kind is to go back to whatever foul plane you came from, or face total annihilation here. For even your… race (the lack of a better term troubled Khalmyr, for that was not a race, there were no individuals, just a terrible interconnected energy that would assume monstrous forms)… is no match for the Panteon. – Khalmyr draw his sword, which hungered for justice. But then he took a deep breath, as if he remembered something – But before that… I am obliged to hear your defense…

The Tormenta was able to get up, the energy that held it in place was removed. The lidless insect-like eyes made impossible to guess where the four faces where looking at, or if it was looking for all the gods around it at the same time:

The time of the gods interfering on creation is far gone. Before we, Tormenta, became a greater god, before we acquired our own plane, like all of you, we already had manifestations in Arton, the plane where creation lives… The gods cannot personally go there and destroy us, not because you lack the power, but because is against your very own laws…

Surprisingly, the Tormenta had a crystalline and pure voice, very similar to that of the god of justice, in fact, disturbingly similar, as if the creature had just learned how to be a god, how to be convincing, by learning right now from of the faces now cleared looked deep into Khalmyrs soul:

And law… an ancient and sacred law like this, cannot be broken, specially by you, god of justice. If you break your laws, you are no longer the god of justice, are you? If you don't follow order and justice, your existence will be gone forever… - It was impossible to tell if the creature was angry or satisfied with this discussion – You will die!

Then I will happily go there and annihilate you! – Tauron, the flaming minotaur, god of courage, burst in flames.

And you would do that because your followers, need your protection? You mean they can't take care of themselves? The greatest war of your mighty warriors will be battled by you, not them? – One of the insect-like faces of the Tormenta quickly turned to Tauron.

Don't you understand? We simply cannot let this happen! - Tannah-Toh, the old lady, goddess of knowledge raised her voice.

If you interfere, you are going to lose this unique opportunity to learn what the Tormenta is, and how your creation reacts to it. It is going to be lost knowledge. – Tormenta replied almost instantly.

Valkarya, the goddess of humans and adventure, was already running towards the Tormenta with a sword in her hand, when he disarmed her with words:

You will be depriving your world of the greatest of adventures: the quest to save reality itself.

And one by one, the entire Pantheon around the Tormenta fell to the realization that interference was impossible. The four insect like faces bombarded arguments instantly, simultaneously, perfectly. And in seconds, every god owns nature paralyzed itself, for the gods were bound to what they are.

The heavy silence returned to the hall of Order and, after all realized there was nothing else to say, the Tormenta left. A quiet and hiss-like titter echoed through the hall and Sszzzas[2], the god of treason, who was silent for the whole time, arose from the shadows:

Well, well, well... I always considered most advantageous not to have any moral code to follow… Excuse me, but I see now that I really have lot of work to do. – And left the hall under the suspicious eyes of the other gods.

**In Arton, two parents were murdered in front of their only child.**

This session is closed! – Khalmyr sentenced heavily.

* * *

Thyathis[3], the phoenix, god of prophecy and resurrection, held his head down as he flew away from the hall. When suddenly everything became dark. Tenebra[4], goddess of night, shrouded him with her night veil:

Thyathis, my darling... You are the only one of us who can see through time, and therefore you understand decay, death and birth like no one… It worries me to no end to see you sad… - The voice came from darkness itself, but it was not intimidating, on the contrary, Tenebra was the mother of many creations, and cared for all. Thyathis could feel the darkness almost caressing him. – I thought you were the last to lose hope…

My last hope... Our last hope... Is our own creation, for we gods can do nothing…

Very well then… come with me darling… - and with a seductive smile, darkness enveloped Thyathis. – Lets work on something.

**Arton, a succubus tried to outrun demon hunters. She was failing because she had to carry a baby in her arms.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey! Hey! hey! Dammit! I gotta do something here to! The bird gets the hottest girl in the pantheon and I'm all by myself? Well, fine then, or not! – Nimb was watching from somewhere.

**And a dwarf was born against all odds.**

* * *

[1] There are a lot of Gods, but just a few will be important for the story, don't be afraid.

[2] The God of Treason is also the amster of poisons and snakes. Not very tall or short, nor strong or weak, he is the kind of person that no ones notices, yet, it is always dressed gallantly. His face is constantly shadowed by his long hair, that also hides the two extra pairs of eyes above the original ones. All eyes are snake like, and his voice is always followed by a sibling tone.

[3] The God of Resurrection and Prophecy is a giant phoenix immolated constantly by fire. With deep eyes. (ok, not much of a description, but he is important!)

[4] The Goddess of Darkness is night is a gorgeous pale woman. Dressed in a short dress that fits perfectly and seductively in her body. The dress is the night itself, deep as the universe and decorated by stars in infinity. Her eyes are fully black, just as her lips. Her long hair is black and perfectly slim, like the sky night. She is the creator of all night creatures, such as werewolfes, undeads, vampires, liches; which she loves deeply. Finally, she is know for "relating" with gods to create new races.

* * *

**That's it, hope you enjoyed. If you guys have any interest in background history (characters, events) I can write subchapters**


End file.
